Uyu
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Korea Utara mendapat kiriman susu formula untuk anak-anak di wilayahnya. Ia heran, siapa yang mau membantunya? KoreanCest. Mind to RnR? Please?


Uyu

Disclaimer: Axis Powers – Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion.

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance / Humor

Warning: Original Characters (OC), Out-Of-Character (OOC), KoreanCest.

Main Pair: South Korea – North Korea.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

China tersenyum. Jepang juga. Taiwan juga. Hong Kong hanya diam.

"Bagus 'kan?" tanya Korea Selatan sambil menepuk dadanya bangga. China mengangguk sekali. Jepang dua kali. Taiwan berkali-kali. Hong Kong hanya diam.

"Tindakanmu bagus juga, aru. Memberi anak-anak di Korea Utara susu formula, aru..." kata China sambil meminum teh yang tadi di buatkan Taiwan. Korea Selatan tersenyum bangga di puji kakaknya, untungnya kepalanya tidak membesar.

"Iya. Padahal kalian sedang tegang-tegangnya," tambah Taiwan membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan tertiup angin entah darimana.

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan me..." kalimat Korea Selatan tertahan di bibirnya.

"Me? Me apa, Korea?" Jepang terlihat sedikit penasaran.

"Ah... tidak, tidak. Aku mau ke tempatnya sekarang juga kalau begitu. _Jagbyeol_!" Korea bagian selatan itu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya yang tertutup kain terusan pakaiannya. Meninggalkan Taiwan dan Jepang membuat spekulasi sendiri.

**-x-x-x-**

"Dia pasti senang atas perbuatanku. Atau tidak, ya... Kami kan sedang ada masalah. Lagian 'kan dia sendiri yang cari masalah dengan angkatan lautku!" Korea Selatan ber-monolog-ria di depan gerbang rumah saudaranya, Korea Utara.

Suara pintu dibuka terdengar dari rumah yang sedang Korea Selatan intai. Dan keluarlah seseorang berpakaian hampir mirip dengan Korea Selatan, hanya saja lebih kecil. Korea Selatan langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok sebelah pagar. Kalau ketahuan, bisa-bisa mereka bertengkar lagi. Seperti Malaysia dan Indonesia yang kalau ketemu pasti bertengkar.

"Ah! Itu dia!" seru Korea Selatan kaget di kala Korea Utara berjalan menuju pagar, sepertinya di akan keluar. Dan, Korea Selatan pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu seperti seorang maling yang kepergok pacaran sama anjing penjaga oleh pemilika anjing penjaga dan rumah yang dimalingi(?). Oke, itu ga mungkin ada. (apa mungkin?)

"Sepertinya tadi ada orang di sini. Apa perasaanku saja? Yah, sudahlah. Aku mau pergi menengok anak-anak yang katanya punya berita bagus," gumam Korea Utara yang lalu mengangkat bahu. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Tapi kenapa tadi aku merasa kalau ada Korea Selatan di sini? Ah, perasaanku saja," ia bergumam lagi sambil sedikit menahan panas yang menjalar ke wajahnya dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sampai pusing melandanya dan ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju tempat tujuannya.

**-x-x-x-**

Korea Selatan terus berlari tanpa sadar ia berada di depan rumah Indonesia. Bisa kita bayangkan sejauh apa Korea Selatan berlari. O.o

"Korea Selatan?" seseorang menyapanya, Korea Selatan berbalik. Ternyata Indonesia.

"Ha—Halo..." sapa Korea Selatan. Entah kenapa, sapaan Korea Selatan janggal, seperti sedang melarikan diri dari sesuatu—atau seseorang?

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti masam begitu? Ada masalah?" tanya Korea Selatan dengan OOC-nya.

"Hah? Ya... Begitulah. Seperti biasa, Malaysia mencari masalah denganku dengan cara mengambil berton-ton ikan dari wilayah Sumatra, dan permintaan satu koma milyar dari wakil rakyat—yang aku ragukan mereka benar-benar wakil rakyat, dan ide itu mereka ambil dari Amerika yang bahkan Amerika sendiri sudah mau menghapus kebijakan itu. Belum masalah skandal Bank Century dan video senonoh tiga artis di sini yang—lho? Korea Selatan? Kemana dia? Ugh, sial. Padahal aku belum selesai bicara..." kata Indonesia sambil berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

**-x-x-x-**

Korea Utara tersenyum melihat anak-anak di wilayahnya mendapat asupan susu formula. Entah dari siapa, yang pasti dia akan sangat berterima-kasih padanya, tanpa terkecuali.

Senyumannya menghilang saat melihat saudara yang ia benci datang, terlihat di ujung jalan sedang berlari dikejar sesuatu seperti anjing? Siapa peduli. Korea Utara pura-pura tak melihat dan melanjutkan memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bercanda.

"HUWAAAAH!" suara teriakan tak mengenakkan itu terdengar oleh Korea Utara. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Korea Selatan sedang terbang menuju adanya. Oke, dia cuma tersandung batu kok.

"HYAAAH! Menjauh dariku!" seru Korea Utara dengan wajah memerah saat Korea Selatan menindihnya. Sungguh adegan yang bukan ber-_rated_ K yang baik untuk anak-anak.

"Hiyaay! Itu kakak yang memberi kita susu!" seru seorang anak kecil berlari menghampiri Korea Selatan yang baru saja di tendang oleh Korea Utara dengan tendangan Taekwondo-nya agar menyingkir dari Korea Utara. (Anyway, Taekwondo emang dari Korea.)

Korea Utara mengerinyit heran. Masa' iya?

"Kau... yang memberi mereka susu?" tanya Korea Utara dengan kedua alis yang ia coba tautkan.

"Iya," jawab Korea Selatan singkat.

"Te—terima kasih..." ucap Korea Utara setengah hati sambil menoleh ke arah lain, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Korea Selatan sibuk dengan anak-anak yang mengerubunginya, tak mendengar jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakan saudaranya itu.

Walau ia tahu apa itu.

'_Dangsin-eul salanghabnida_.'

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Open Your Eyes – Alter Bridge)

(Word count: 854 words)

- _Uyu: _Milk.

-_ Jagbyeol_: Bye.

-_ Dangsin-eul salanghabnida: _I love you. (you can translate it to Indonesia, can't you? XD)

Ini kali pertamanya saya buat KoreanCest. Apa ini fic KoreanCest pertama di fandom HetaliaIndo? O.O

Kali aja saya yang kegeeran. -.-''

Saya sedang belajar bahasa Korea secara otodidak, jadi kalau salah ya, maaf. Jangan salahin saya, salahin jari-jari dan mata saya.

Sumber berasal dari Newsticker-nya MetroTV. Dan, ya, saya makin ga suka sama wakil rakyat yang seenaknya minta 8,4 triliun. Gila, buat rakyat 'kan bisa di pake apa aja biar Indonesia maju. Okelah, jadi curcol gini. -3-

Korea Utara dan Indonesia, terserah pada pembaca, mau cewek atau cowoknya. Makanya sengaja ga saya deskripsikan.

Mind to review? Per favore?

**9 Mei 2010**


End file.
